Super Bowl XLV
Steelers | visitor color = Steelers | home = Packers | home color = Packers | visitor_abbr = PIT | home_abbr = GB | visitor_conf = AFC | home_conf = NFC | visitor_total =0 | home_total =0 | visitor_qtr1 =0 | visitor_qtr2 =0 | visitor_qtr3 =0 | visitor_qtr4 =0 | home_qtr1 =0 | home_qtr2 =0 | home_qtr3 =0 | home_qtr4 =0 | date = February 6, 2011 | kickoff time = 23:25 UTC (6:25 PM EST, 5:25 PM CST) | venue = Cowboys Stadium | city = Arlington, Texas | attendance = TBD | MVP = TBD | anthem = Christina Aguilera | coin_toss = | referee = Walt Anderson | halftime = Black Eyed Peas | headerstyle = | network = Fox | announcers = Joe Buck and Troy Aikman | rating = | share = | commercial = | last=XLIV | next=XLVI }} Super Bowl XLV will be the 45th annual edition of the Super Bowl, the annual championship game of the modern-era National Football League (NFL) to determine the 91st team to become NFL World Champions. The game, to be played on February 6, 2011, will pit the Green Bay Packers (2010 NFC champions) against the Pittsburgh Steelers (the AFC champions) to decide the NFL champion for the 2010 season. The game will be held at Cowboys Stadium in Arlington, Texas. Kickoff time is approximately 5:25pm CST. This will be the eighth appearance in the Super Bowl for the Steelers (who hold the record with 6 Super Bowl wins) and the fifth for the Packers (who hold the record with 12 overall NFL titles, including 3 Super Bowl wins and 9 league titles prior to the Super Bowl-era). Background Green Bay Packers The Green Bay Packers finished the season with a 10–6 record and became only the second #6 seeded team to reach the Super Bowl. They defeated the Chicago Bears in the NFC Championship Game at Soldier Field and will be playing in their fifth Super Bowl. The only other #6 seed to reach the Super Bowl was the Pittsburgh Steelers, who won Super Bowl XL following the 2005 season. Green Bay also joined the 2005 Steelers as the only teams ever to defeat the top three seeded teams on the road in the playoffs. The offense was led by quarterback Aaron Rodgers, who was in his third year as a starter after taking over for the team's all time leading passer Brett Favre. Rodgers finished the season completing 65.7% of his passes for 3,912 yards and 28 touchdowns, with only ten interceptions, giving him his second consecutive season with a triple digit passer rating (101.2). He was also a good rusher, adding 356 yards and 4 touchdowns on the ground. His top target was Pro Bowl receiver Greg Jennings, who caught 76 passes for 1,265 yards and 12 touchdowns, giving him a 16.6 yards per catch average while also ranking him fourth in the NFL in yards and second in touchdown catches. Other reliable targets included receivers James Jones (50 receptions, 676 yards, 5 TDs), Donald Driver (51 receptions, 565 yards, 4 TDs), and Jordy Nelson (45 receptions, 582 yards, 496 kick return yards). The Packers lost star tight end Jermichael Finley (21 receptions 301 yards, 1 td) to injury in week five who was then their leading receiver at the time. The Packers ground game was crippled by the injury of Ryan Grant, who had rushed for over 1,200 yards in each of the last two years. In his absence, the team relied on prominently on Brandon Jackson, who rushed for 703 yards and caught 43 passes for 342, along with fullback John Kuhn, who added 281 yards on the ground. In the playoffs, the Packers switched to rookie James Starks, who rushed for 263 yards in three road games on 70 carries. The team's offensive line was anchored Pro Bowl tackle Chad Clifton, an 11-year veteran. The Packers defensive ranked second in the league in fewest points allowed per game (15). The line was led by Cullen Jenkins, who racked up 7 sacks in just 11 games, and 338-pound defensive tackle B.J. Raji, who had 6.5. Behind them, Green Bay had two superb linebackers in Pro Bowler Clay Matthews and A.J. Hawk. Matthews ranked fourth in the NFL with 13.5 sacks, while Hawk led the team in combined tackles (111) and intercepted three passes. Three of the Packers starters in the secondary had made the Pro Bowl. Tramon Williams led the team with a career high 6 interceptions, while adding 326 punt return yards. Other Pro Bowl selections included safety Nick Collins (4 interceptions and 70 combined tackles) and hard hitting 13-year veteran cornerback Charles Woodson, who recorded 92 total tackles and forced five fumbles, while also intercepting two passes. Pittsburgh Steelers The Pittsburgh Steelers finished the 2010 season with a 12–4 record. They earned the AFC North division title, and the second seed in the AFC and advanced to their 8th Super Bowl, tying the Dallas Cowboys' record of most Super Bowl appearances. This was the third Super Bowl appearance for the Steelers since Ben Roethlisberger became the team's starter in 2004. However, Roethlisberger was hindered by off-field problems before the season began. For the second time since 2008, he was accused of misconduct and sexual assault, this time accused of raping a 20-year old college student. No charges were ever filed, but in response, the NFL suspended him for the first four games of the year due to a violation of the NFL's personal conduct policy. Still, the team managed to win three of those four games, and after Roethlisberger returned following a Week 5 bye, he led them to a 11–3 finish over the rest of the year. Roethlisberger finished the season with 3,200 yards and 17 touchdowns, with just 5 interceptions, giving him a 97.0 passer rating. He also rushed for 176 yards and two touchdowns. The team's top receiver was Mike Wallace who caught 60 passes for 1,257 yards and 10 touchdowns, giving him a 21 yards per catch average. Other reliable options included 13-year veteran Hines Ward (59 receptions for 755 yards and 5 TDs), the Steelers all-time leading receiver, and tight end Heath Miller who caught 42 passes for 512 yards. Halfback Rashard Mendenhall was the team's leading rusher, gaining 1,273 yards and 13 touchdowns while also catching 23 passes. The line was led by rookie center Maurkice Pouncey, the Steelers only Pro Bowl selection on offense. However, Pouncey was injured in the AFC Championship Game and is doubtful for Super Bowl XLV. The Steelers had a superb defense, leading the NFL in sacks (48), and fewest points (14.5) and rushing yards (62.8) allowed per game, while ranking second in fewest total yards (276.8). The line was anchored by Pro Bowl tackle Brett Keisel. The Steelers also had four excellent linebackers: LaMarr Woodley, James Harrison, James Farrior, and Lawrence Timmons. For the third year in a row, Woodley and Harrison both recorded at least 10 sacks each. Woodley also forced three fumbles and Harrison forced six. Farrior had 109 total tackles and six sacks. Timmons led the team with 135 total tackles, while also recording three sacks and two interceptions. The secondary was led by NFL Defensive Player of the Year safety Troy Polamalu, who intercepted seven passes and returned them for 101 yards and a touchdown. Coach Mike Tomlin, already the youngest coach to ever win a Super Bowl, became the youngest coach ever to make it to the Super Bowl twice (age 38). Starting line-ups 'Pittsburgh defense vs. Green Bay offense' 'Green Bay defense vs. Pittsburgh offense' See also *Super Bowl XXXI Category:Super Bowl